


Dora Explores Too Far

by call_me_Kovvie



Category: Dora and the Lost City of Gold (2019), Dora the Explorer (Cartoon)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Dora the Explorer - Freeform, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Love/Hate, Lowkey well written, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shameless Smut, crack fic but good, everyone is of age i SWEAR, human boots, human swiper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27971930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/call_me_Kovvie/pseuds/call_me_Kovvie
Summary: What happens when Dora goes to apologize to Swiper and sees a little too much than she bargains for? What happens when she likes what she sees?...Dora and the gang accuse Swiper of breaking Abuela's vase and turn out to be wrong, so Dora has to go to Swiper's house to apologize. She walks in and sees him in a rather compromising, yet beautiful, position and it all spirals from there.
Relationships: Boots/Dora the Explorer, Boots/Dora the Explorer/Swiper, Boots/Swiper, Dora the Explorer/Swiper the Fox
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All of the characters in this fic are HUMAN and 19 YEARS OLD, except Boots who is 18. Also, as i update and edit this work, past chapters might also be edited. I am SO SORRY for writing this T-T

Dora walks up to the fox’s house, prepared to turn around as soon as she stepped up on the front path. Her abuela told her to go apologize for her behavior the week prior, despite her vehement and numerous objections.

Abuela equipped her with a basket of muffins tied with a pretty pink bow on the handle, hoping the presentation will cover up the sour expression adorning Dora’s face. Even as she stepped closer to the front door, the discontent stayed ever present on her features. 

Dora stepped onto Swiper’s doorstep, prepared to knock. She reached up to rap her knuckles against the colored door when it creaked open by itself. She thought nothing of it, only of it making her job less tedious and time consuming. She stepped further into the house, looking for any sign of the trickster.

Soft noises emanated from somewhere nearby, enticing Dora to find for the source. She shifted the basket to sit comfortably on her arm and started her search. Thankfully there were only a few rooms in the quaint house so it only took some quick trial and error to find where the sounds were the strongest. Sounds, which now could only be classified as soft moans, were quiet enough to make you have to pay close attention to listen but once you did hear them, the only classification that came to mind was the exclamation of pure pleasure.

Dora stalked closer and closer to the sound until there was only a door between her and the object of her curiosity.

Doubts coursed through her mind as well as some fairly graphic images of what could be behind the door. 

It couldn’t hurt to check if he is alright, she thought, nudging open the only obstacle between her and the relief from the nagging need to know. 

Dora’s breath caught in her throat.

More, rougher, moans streamed from an open computer in front of him. Swiper’s hand gripped his cock and slid languildly along the length. Morning light slinked in through the curtains illuminating the amount of lube or other liquids coating his hefty SHMEAT. His teeth nipped at his bottom lip, seemingly seeking solace from the intensity of the delectation overloading his senses. His hips drove into his tight fist, drawing more guttural moans from his throat. 

Dora froze in the doorway. Though the door was only cracked open slightly, the sight before her was astonishing. 

She always thought the fox of a man to be a criminal. A conniving, sneaky trickster. But seeing him like this clouded any previous conceptions of his actions and replaced it with an electric desire for him. A sinful, iniquitous, reprehensible _need_ for him.

She stared as his hips ground rougher against his palm and his eyes squeezed tighter. His breaths stuck to his throat like sweet honey and his grunts swelled into the air. Dora couldn’t help but let her mouth drop fall open as the usually stoic, cocky troublemaker fell apart right before her eyes. Her teeth locked together and she pulled in a sharp gasp, which her hand quickly muffled. The fear of getting caught brought back a wave of extreme doubt and fear. 

If Swiper were to look up and see her being a perverted voyeur, what would he think? What could he _possibly_ think of her? Those thoughts unfroze her legs beneath her.

Her mind was racing with anxiety and arousal as Swiper grew closer to his climax. She couldn’t simply _leave_ before he finished. Her body wouldn’t allow her to. Meanwhile, her mind was screaming at her.

To be watching someone she viewed as a villain pleasure themselves in the supposed privacy of their own bedroom was hell to her logical brain. Self deprecating phrases flashed through her mind as she took in the sweaty, exposed, complete and utter luxuriation of the unraveling man in front of her.

Swiper’s teeth released his lip as his body artfully spasmed in the golden beams surrounding his form. White covered his fist and upper abdomen gracefully and splendiferous sounds slipped out from his plump, torn up lips. His breath evened out and he let out a few soft whines, sitting up.

As Swiper recovered from his high, Dora’s resolve turned to mush right along with her legs. It took every nerve ending in her brain not to walk in there and drop to her knees right in front of the orange haired charlatan. Swiper let out a deep grumble of a laugh and stretched his arms behind him. He clicked a few buttons on his computer and those foreign moans, that Dora seemed to entirely neglect, ceased. He rolled his neck and Dora wished that she could just place her lips all along his exposed collarbones.

It occurred to Dora about a second too late that Swiper was about to get up and she briefly locked eyes with him. The exchange only lasted a fraction of a second but it was long enough to thoroughly embarrass both parties. Dora practically ran away from the door. She threw the muffin basket on the kitchen counter and sped towards the open door. She heard padded footsteps following behind her but they only served to propel her further and quicker out the door. 

  
She felt guilt, regret, and shame course through her veins as she ran away. She had come over to apologize and all she had done was immerse herself in deeper shit . How was she to explain this to abuela? How was she to explain this to _herself_ , much less Swiper himself. Dora was convinced that she was never to face the fox ever again.


	2. Chapter 2

Millions of thoughts flashed through the man’s head as he watched Dora sprint away. 

How much had she seen? How long had she been standing there? _Why_ was she standing there?

Swiper rushed a hand through his orange locks, stepping inside the ― no longer ― sacred confines of his home. He noticed something red on his kitchen counter and sauntered over ― still entirely naked, mind you. 

He ran his previously occupied fingers over the satiny material of the lovely bow tied to an equally lovely basket, examining the contents.

Perfectly risen muffins textured with a light sprinkle of coarse sugar lay next to a handmade orange citrus scented candle. A small jar of jam was tucked in the front of the basket squished between 2 different designs of sugar cookies.

Swiper couldn’t help but smile, appreciating the intention and thought that went into the gift, though he correctly assumed the gift was not truly given from Dora’s heart.

Speaking of Dora, Swiper’s mind drifted to her standing there. Watching him pleasure himself, listening to the soft sounds his soft hands drew from his hoarse throat, enjoying when he finally bubbled over that edge into mindless ecstasy.

Millions of tricky, slightly dangerous, questions plagued him, none of which he had the answer to. He simply sighed and took a bite out of one of the perfectly crafted muffins, already acquiesced to his not knowing.

With his newly cleared mind, Swiper decided to delve even deeper into Dora’s lovely care package. There was a handwritten note attached to the scented candle.

_Dear Swiper,_

_I am genuinely sorry that I accused you of breaking my abuela’s vase._

_It was wrong of me to assume you were the one who broke it._

~~Even though you broke my bike last week~~

_Anyway, I’m sorry._

_Kind Regards, Dora_

Swiper scoffed. He knew what her writing sounded like; it was elegant and precise. She was forced to write this letter. It didn’t really matter to him, though. He appreciated it just the same.

Now to deal with the elephant in the room: Dora saw his dick.

More specifically, she saw him _playing_ with his dick, for god knows how long. It’s one thing to break a vase ― which he totally did ― but jacking off in front of her was another thing entirely. How could he ever make this up to her?

  
  
  


Meanwhile, at Dora’s house, she was having an equally turbulent train of thought.

She had called her best friend, Boots, to rant about what happened.

“Wait, so you just...watched?”

“Yes! I don’t know what was wrong with me but...I couldn’t look away. He was just...ugh! I don’t know,” Dora exclaimed, throwing her spinning head down on her pillow.

Boots rubbed her back and tried to think of a response to give.

“Okay...um, you should probably talk to him about this. He’s probably feeling weirder than you are about all of this.”

Dora rolled onto her side to look at Boots with a pathetic look on her face. “And that’s the problem. He probably thinks I’m a perv or something.”

“I mean, you kind of are.”

“Shut up!” Dora screamed, throwing herself back on her bed.

Boots laughed and stood up from the bed. He stretched his arms upward, lifting his shirt and revealing a patch of pale skin. Not that she was actively trying, but Dora couldn’t help but notice how smooth and soft it looked. She couldn’t stop herself from thinking how badly she wanted to trail feather soft kisses down his back and sink her teeth into the supple skin. She stopped trying when she noticed the gentle freckling of his skin and how sinfully low his pants were on his waist.

“You enjoying the view?”

Dora snapped out of her haze and looked up to meet Boots’s eyes. His head was tilted and there was a mischievous glint in his eye.

“I can see why Swiper could call you a pervert. You just can’t keep your eyes to yourself, huh?”

Dora blushed and tried to deny it. “That’s not- I wasn’t-”

“I’m not complaining, calm down,” Boots chuckled, stepping towards the bed again. “I’m simply,” he took a deep breath. “ _Observing_.”

Dora swallowed hard, not finding the strength to look at her best friend. Said blue-haired friend sighed, and gently took Dora’s chin between his fingers, tilting her head up towards him.

“You aren’t a very good observer, Dora.”

“How do you mean?”

Boots glanced down at her lips and licked his own. He took his sweet time answering, savoring the closeness they shared in that moment. He had done this countless times before; studied his friend’s face whenever he got the chance.

“Nothing.”

He slid his hand to cradle the back of Dora’s head and started to lean down. Dora’s breath hitched and her lips slipped open. Boots could feel her shaky breath against his parted lips and it was driving him mad.

“Dora! Boots! Come down, dinner is ready!”

Her abuela’s booming voice dragged her back into a conscious state of mind. She cleared her throat and moved back, staring at her blanket. How could she do this _again_? Boots just leaned back and sighed. Dora could feel his eyes on her and she could feel more blood rising to her face. Boots stood up from her side and ran a hand through his already tousled hair.

“Come on, Dora. Your abuela is calling.”

She simply nodded and gulped, not knowing how to justify what just happened.

  
  


When she finally convinced herself to get up, she threw on a cardigan before leaving her room. She took a right and walked down the hallway to her bright kitchen. Boots was sitting at the table on his phone, looking at her up and down when she walked in. She avoided his gaze and instead looked at her abuela.

“Hola, abuela. What’s for dinner?”

“Eh, mija. You finally left your room. We’re having chilorio. Hurry, sit next to Boots.”

Dora felt incredibly awkward now. She had no reason _not_ to sit next to her best friend since childhood, but she knew she probably shouldn’t. She looked at Boots, who had been staring at her the entire time, seemingly waiting for her to make a decision. 

In fact, he had been doing exactly that. Since the moment she walked into the kitchen, he had been wondering how she would act. You know. After their...exchange in her room. He noticed her fidgeting and awkwardness; he’d known her long enough to know her behavior and what it meant. This didn’t stop him from playing around with those emotions.

Boots licked his lips and smirked at her, reveling at her immediate flustered reaction. He leaned back in his chair and looked down at the chair next to him, and then back up at her. Dora took the hint and slinked over to sit next to the cheeky boy.

“You feeling okay, Dora? You look a little red.”

Dora looked as if she was about to bite his head off when abuela placed the dishes of food in front of them. 

“Eat, eat, my loves. Dime, Dora, how did it go at Swiper’s house?”

“Yeah, Dora. How _did_ it go?” Boots smirked, eating a forkful of pork.

“It went..quite well, Abuela. _Salió bien_.” 

“Bien, mija. That’s wonderfuls,” Abuela proudly smiled at her granddaughter and started to eat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boots decides to go for a relaxing day at the park but it gets interrupted by someone with unknown ulterior motives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't realize how long it had been since i last posted this, sorry!! i don't have anymore drafts saved up, so updates might be a little choppy from here on, but this fic won't be TOO long, so don't worry. 
> 
> slight warning at the beginning for VERY brief smexy content.  
> enjoy!!

Swiper had been sulking around his house for the past day contemplating how to face the world. It was probably safe to assume Dora had told her friends and grandmother and everyone else willing to listen. 

Sulking hadn’t been the correct term. _Plotting_ was more accurate. Maybe conspiring? He was a wily son of a bitch.

He was thinking about _what_ she had told her friends. He was thinking about what she was thinking about. Was she thinking about him? Oh god, _was_ she thinking about him?

Swiper collapsed on his sofa with his forearm laid across his face. 

He still couldn’t get the image of Dora’s eyes watching him finish all over himself. Her hot gaze trailing over his body. He’d never considered voyeurism or exhibitionism as a kink of his before, but damn did that turn him on. A coiling pressure pushed at his crotch and Swiper palmed at it.

Was he really about to jerk it to the thought of Dora? She had been nothing but a thorn in his side ever since he’d met her. But he couldn’t get her out of his head.

He humored himself a few moments longer, pushing and pulling at his dick through his pants, letting out a few grunts. It didn’t last too long, though, as soon, he was standing up and grabbing a jacket.

He had a plan. And it might result in him getting some, one way or another.

  
  


Boots had always loved spring. Fresh dewy mornings, cool wet breezes, and people filled parks. He loved watching people walk by and go about their day. Something about everyday autonomy calmed him. He took a deep breath and plopped down on a bench, letting his eyes shut.

The gentle sounds of springtime filled his head. Birds rustling and tweeting, children playing, people on their phones. Dogs barking, cars honking, and his own soft breathing. 

He didn’t get this luxury often, so you can understand his dismay when he was interrupted.

“I never pegged you for a meditative type, Boots.”

A heavy sigh left Boots lips. He slowly ― and regrettably ― opened his eyes to see the grinning man looking down at him. Swiper was leaning against a light pole and looking smug as ever.

“What are you up to now?” Boots shifted where he was sitting.

“Why do you assume I’m up to something?”

Boots glared up at him. “When are you not?”

Swiper smirked even wider and pushed off the pole. He slid into the space next to Boots, who grimaced and moved further away.

“That hurts,” he looked him up and down hungrily, “ _really_. But I’m not here to cause trouble, no matter what you think of me.”

Boots now understood why Dora did what she did. When you’re not trying to thwart him, he really _was_ hot. Even when you did suspect him.

“Oh really?”

“Really. I actually wanted to talk to you. Face to face, y’know?”

That raised some red flags that Boots immediately noted but put to the side.

“What about? Why not talk to Dora? You two seem... _chummy_.” Boots averted his gaze and played with a leaf that had blown onto his lap.

“Ah, so she did tell you. I had thought so, but I didn’t know for sure. Thanks for confirming, but uh, that’s not what I was after.”

Boots glanced to his side to see Swiper looking slightly nervous and fidgeting slightly. His anxious composure slightly quelled his doubts but he was still slightly suspicious.

“Then...what _did_ you want to talk about?”

Swiper looked back to Boots and caught him staring. Boots’ eyes widened slightly and he looked down at the fox’s chest to avoid direct eye contact. He could see Swiper hesitating but he couldn’t tell what he was thinking. Boots was unnaturally good at discerning intention from microexpressions but Swiper was totally unreadable.

His eyebrows were slightly furrowed together, but his mouth was in a straight line. He licked his lips but his shoulders were relaxed. It was throwing his sensors all out of whack so he just had to wait and see where the conversation would take them.

“Actually, before I get to that, what exactly did she tell you? I don’t want to say something and incriminate myself.” Swiper let out a dry chuckle and his chest puffed up.

Boots took a second to answer.

“Just that she walked into your house to drop something off, went snooping, saw a little too much, and then left.”

Swiper seemed to contemplate the truthfulness of his answer for a moment, staring at the boy intently. Boots gulped and returned his attention to his leaf.

“Okay, good. I didn’t know if she had mentioned, um...anyway. How did you, um. What did you think? About that?”

Boots’ head jerked back slightly, confused by the question. What had he thought? Why would Swiper be asking that? He said he didn’t come to talk about what happened between Dora and him, and yet he’s asking what he thought? 

“What,” was all Boots could manage.

Swiper scrambled, realizing his confusion. “I meant, um, wh-what was your reaction? To her telling you what happened? I’m just curious, y’know.”

“I thought you didn’t come to talk about that.”

Swiper took a quick breath and held it for a moment, staring at Boots. He sighed it out and averted his gaze, his shoulders tensing.

“Right, yeah, sorry.”

  
  
  


A thick silence fell over them. Boots was twisting his leaf, the previously vibrant green turning shades of brown. He felt awkward and regretted bringing it up. Maybe Swiper would’ve kept talking had he answered, but it was such a strange question.

Why even ask a question like that? Obviously Dora had described Swiper’s… _piece_ more vividly than Boots cared to think about and he may have left out the part where she had watched him but what was Swiper trying to get him to say? Was he trying to gauge the disgust ― not that there was any ― or disdain? Was he trying to do damage control?

Or was it something else. Was it the dumb thought Boots was trying desperately trying to push down and out of his mind. 

Did...did Swiper like him?

Obviously it was a _huge_ logically leap and Boots felt like an idiot for even thinking it, but why else would Swiper ask what he thought of him? Why else would he worry about his reaction to getting perved on? Why would he go out of his way to come see him at the park? A park, where, Swiper would’ve had to have seen him, remembered it, and come back to.

It sounded dumb even in his head, but he couldn’t ignore it. It kept biting at his brain like a flea on a dog.

“Why, uh. What did you come to talk to me about,” Boots squeaked out, looking at Swiper’s face.

Swiper, still looking away, smirked and glanced at the ground for a second.

“Funny story, actually.” 

Boots rolled his eyes.

“You could’ve just told me. I assumed you would want to know if I knew, anyway. Why hide it?”  
  
Swiper shrugged and met Boots’ eyes again, his head slightly tilted.

“Well, I _am_ a liar, love. Kind of my job. But mostly because it’s a strange thing to ask about. What was I supposed to say, ‘Hey, Boots. Dora saw my junk a bit ago and I wanted to know if she told you about it’?”

Boots couldn’t not smile at that. “You’re usually fairly smooth talking, you probably could’ve figured it out.”

Oh shit.

Swiper raised his eyebrows and grinned like a damned fox. Heat rushed to Boots’ face and he couldn’t look away from Swiper’s smug ass face, regardless of how badly he wanted to.

“Well, that’s quite a compliment, dear. I’m flattered.”

Boots groaned and covered his face with his hands. Swiper chuckled out loud and turned his body towards Boots. 

Why did he have to open his stupid mouth? Why had he thought it was a good idea to speak, especially after thinking about the idea of Swiper liking him? Now he wishes he had just kept playing with his leaf.

“You’re cute.” He looked down to check his phone. “Oh shit, I have to go.”

He started to stand up, groaning on the way up. Boots peeked at his between his fingers and caught his eye. 

“But uh,” Swiper winked. “Don’t be a stranger.”

He walked away and Boots followed him with his eyes until he was out of sight. He curled his legs up to his chin and groaned loudly.

  
Had he really flirted with Swiper? Had Swiper called him ‘ _cute_ ’ in response? Had he liked it way too much? God, he was going to overthink all day now.


End file.
